


Physiognomy

by Kingknome



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Speculation, Trailer Spoilers, Who's your daddy?, wild mass guessing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingknome/pseuds/Kingknome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey reminds her of someone. Beyond the desert tan, and under the peasant wrappings; it's like there's another face peaking through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physiognomy

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled all of this out of my head from the Rouge One trailer. It's going to be jossed pretty quick, so enjoy it while you can.

The three of them are crowed around a table together, rain misting lightly around them. Rey and Poe's hair is dark and slick around their faces. Finn has found an ugly wide-brimmed hat somewhere. For a moment she can see herself, Luke and Han sitting around a similar table winding down from a similar victory. At least these three have managed to avoid the pomp and circumstance of the first Rebel Alliance. The advantage of not being royalty she supposes.

She can feel Rey, burning like a sun, at the edge of her mind, the way Luke once did. Finn too, though not as brightly, and Poe, just a quiet spark the way most folk were. She had heard the rumors about Rey, and her brother Luke. Leia squashes the hope that rises in her. She cannot imagine a galaxy where Luke would abandon a child. Rey does reminds her of someone. Beyond the desert tan, and under the peasant wrappings; it's like there's another face peaking through.

Rey turns her head, and something like recognition sparks through Leia. She tries to chase the memory it sparks. It's not about Luke, it's someone else. Finn laughs and pulls the ties out of Rey's hair. Poe steals his hat. Rey swats at both of them laughing.

Leia stares, Rey reminds her of her brother yes, but someone else more... The three stand up from the table, Poe now wearing the ridiculous hat; Finn his newly acquired jacket; Rey is still in her desert whites, now indecently transparent from the rain. Finn notices and slings off his wet jacket for her. Rey pulls it on tugging at the lapels, tugging at Leia's memory. Rey mock glares at Poe, and suddenly the memory overcomes Leia. A dark jacket and dark hair; a glare and large round eyes.

Jyn Erso. Rouge One.

The knowledge echoes clearly through the rain as it had once echoed through Endor. Luke would have never left a child, but Erso would have. She would have done it for all the right reasons and damn the consequences. 

Leia watches the trio retreat from the rain; hope and grief warring in her heart.

end

**Author's Note:**

> Take this theory and run guys. I don't know how it's not all over the Internet already.


End file.
